Storage systems for articles such as glass sheets are known in the art. For instance, harp racks are known and have a plurality of cords which serve to separate glass sheets in the rack. However, in the case of harp racks, the cords tend to contact the glass sheets (e.g., coated glass sheets) and may cause damage to the coating in certain situations. For instance, the coating can be damaged and rubbed off in certain locations where the cords contact the coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,206 discloses another type of glass storage rack. However, the rack of the '206 patent is disadvantageous in that it lacks in terms of efficient retention of glass sheets.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for an improved system and apparatus for storing glass sheets such as coated glass sheets, uncoated glass sheets, IG window units, or the like.